


Zelda's Gift

by rarmaster



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Bodysharing, Gen, this is p gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say nothing, Midna. Your heart and mine were as one, however briefly...”</p><p>A look at Midna, Zelda, and bodysharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zelda's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> bodysharing is like my favorite thing so when I was replaying Twilight Princess and got to this point, well, guess what my first thought for an AU was ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ((though, arguably, this IS canon))

“Zelda… could you tell Link where to… to find…” Each word was a struggle, but Midna made herself say them anyway. “The Mirror of- of Twilight…?”

She hated to ask, to throw her responsibility on the shoulders of someone else, but it was all she could do. It was all she could do, now, as she lay on the floor of Zelda’s room, _dying._ She had to trust it to Link.

Everything was going so well (minus the fact she was dying, anyway), and Zelda had had answers to all of her questions, had advice for Link. She could help him, in Midna’s stead. And, that would be alright. It was all going to be alright…

But then, there was a shift in the air. She asked her final question, and… a silence fell on the room. Zelda’s hands gripped hers tighter. Why wasn’t she answering? Surely, Zelda had to know where to find the Mirror, surely—

“Midna. I think I understand now just who you really are.” Zelda’s voice. There was a hesitation in them. A note of surprise.

Midna’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Zelda knew? No! How could she? Well, alright, bringing up the Mirror of Twilight had probably done it, but… “Zelda, _please,_ ” she began, even though she hated to beg.

It didn’t matter. Zelda’s voice drowned hers out.

“Perhaps there _is_ something I can do for you, Midna,” she said. “It might not be enough, or, maybe it will be too much. Accept it anyway, Midna. It is all I can do.”

Midna was not sure she understood, but then, she felt it.  A power, filling her veins. Strength returning to her body when it should not. The magic swirled around her, lifted her body into the air.

She could see Zelda’s face.

Eyes, bright with determination.

Body—fading. _Fading._

All the air caught in Midna’s lungs. “No!” she shouted, because, she could not accept this. “ _Link!_ STOP HER!”

She wasn’t sure if Link moved or not, but, it was too late. The last of Zelda’s power filled Midna’s veins, and the shape of her faded from this room. The remaining magic set Midna back on her feet. Link was there to steady her, his nose pressing into her back.

Midna took a single shaky breath, then bit her lip to keep it from trembling any more. What Zelda had just done—It was impulsive, stupid, just like Midna had always known her to be. Giving her power, her life, just so that Midna could live?

 _Too much, indeed,_ she thought to herself. But, to the empty room, she said:

“Zelda… I’ll take what you have given me. I didn’t want it, but…”

She didn’t know what else to say. A _thank you_ burned on her lips, but she kept it there, inside of her. She feared she shouldn’t say it, couldn’t say it. How could you thank someone for giving you something you did not want, something you did not deserve?

Midna sighed, and then hopped onto Link’s back.

“Come on, Link! To Faron Woods.”

 

**~ ~**

Faron Woods was the goal, but just outside Castle Town was where Midna warped them to, instead. She wasn’t sure why. A feeling she had, maybe—or just that being able to warp right to Faron Woods slipped her mind. She wasn’t sure.

Either way, she and Link were starting to move away from the Castle when it happened. A sharp sting of magic in the air. A sound like a distorted bell. She pulled at Link’s fur to make him turn, to make him look, and—

There was a barrier around Hyrule Castle, golden, covered in runes Midna did not recognize. The sight of it made her tremble. Zant! Zant and his… his false god! This was his work, she was sure of it. She curled her hands into fists.

_‘Midna, calm down. It’s not worth it.’_

The voice made her pause. She turned to look slightly over her shoulder, but, no one was there.

The voice… It sounded like Zelda.

Midna looked down at her hands. Zelda’s gift… It had healed her wounds, it now permitted her to sit in broad daylight without need of wrapping Link’s shadow around her to protect herself, and… Had it done something more, perhaps? There was a warmth, a clear feeling in her chest.

_Zelda…?_

Link barked once to get her attention. Midna jolted.

“Right,” she said. “Faron. We were going to Faron.”

She leapt from Link’s back and prepared the magic to warp.

 

 **~ ~**

Link was navigating through these deeper parts of Faron Woods well enough on his own, which was a good thing, because Midna’s thoughts were decidedly elsewhere. It was also a good thing that she’d ridden on Link’s back enough that holding on so as to not be dislodged did not require any extra concentration. She didn’t really have any extra to give.

Midna’s thoughts were all focused inwards.

 _Zelda?_ she called, cautiously, afraid of the answer she might receive.

‘ _I am here._ ’

That was Zelda’s voice, for sure. Zelda’s voice, but… _inside_ her. It was a feeling more than it was really a sound, accompanied with a warmth and something else in her chest that Midna could not describe.

 _Are you really?_ Midna asked, doubtful. It was easy to doubt this. _You’re… You’re_ here, _inside me? This is—_

‘ _You know how magic works, don’t you?_ ’ Zelda interrupted. ‘ _Are you really surprised? I gave you all I had to give, hoping it would be enough to heal your wounds. I suppose I passed you a little of myself, along with my power._ ’

Midna swallowed. She could not say whether or not she was relieved. To know this was real, she wasn’t just imagining things—that was a relief. To know that Zelda was alright, not completely gone, that was also a relief.

But, to consider what this, what _all of this_ meant…? That was not as much of a relief.

 _Zelda…_ Midna said slowly, not sure where to begin. She didn’t get a chance. Link barked impatiently at her, a growl in his throat. Midna shook her head clear. Then she realized they were surrounded by decidedly creepy wooden puppets.

‘ _There will be time to talk later,’_ Zelda said. ‘ _Right now, Link needs your help.’_

 _R- right…_ Midna cursed herself for being so distracted, then reached forward, patting Link on the neck. “Come on, Link!” she said, curling fingers around his fur. “They don’t stand a chance against us."

 

 **~ ~**

They made it through the woods alright, in the end, but were forced to pause at the end of it. There was a sealed door, guarded by two stone statues on either side. The statues were tall, fashioned after some creature Midna did not recognize, each carved with intricate symbols and holding a long staff. At the center of the grove was the symbol of the Triforce, engraved on a stone set into the ground.

Link sniffed the ground experimentally. Midna scowled.

“Well, now what?” she asked. Link couldn’t respond as a wolf, but maybe if she started talking he’d get an idea. “We can’t have come this far for nothing.”

‘ _My song,_ ’ came Zelda’s voice. ‘ _They want to hear my song…’_

Midna scowled.

_Your song? What do you mean by that?_

‘ _Oh,_ ’ Zelda laughed slightly. It was good to hear her laugh, Midna thought, though she scowled a little deeper. This was no time for laughter—Zelda needed to hurry up and explain what she was talking about!

‘ _It’s proof you’re connected to the Royal Family,’_ Zelda said. _‘They want you to prove you’re allowed here. Do...’_ Zelda paused. Something like discomfort rang through Midna, though the feeling was not her own. ‘ _No, neither of you have an instrument, and Link couldn’t play one in this state even if he did.’_

 _He can howl,_ Midna offered, as Link moved to sniff at the statues. _But, I’m guessing he doesn’t know the song._

_‘I do.’_

Midna rolled her eyes. _That doesn’t really help Link, does it?_

Zelda laughed again. Unlike her previous laugh of exasperation, now she seemed to be laughing _at_ Midna.

‘ _Are you telling me you can’t sing, Midna?’_ she asked.

Midna flushed with embarrassment. She wouldn’t call herself a _terrible_ singer, but that didn’t mean she was entirely comfortable with doing it at the drop of a hat! Who did Zelda think she was?

‘ _It’s just three notes,’_ Zelda prompted. ‘ _All you have to do is hum it once for Link, if that makes you feel better.’_

 _I suppose there isn’t another way,_ Midna agreed, with a hefty sigh. She tugged at Link’s fur to lead him back to the Triforce symbol. “I might have an idea,” she said. “Just… follow my lead.”

She closed her eyes. The melody came from deep within her, reverberating in her mind. Three notes, repeated twice. She pressed her lips together and hummed them. Link’s ears perked up. He sat down, shifting on his haunches to get comfortable, then threw his head back and howled along.

The statues sprung to life.

‘ _I’ve always loved that melody,_ ’ Zelda whispered, inside Midna, as the statues laid out their challenge to Link. ‘ _Impa said it was passed down in our family for ages—she’d sing it to me every night before I went to bed.’_

Midna didn’t know how to respond, but the warmth in her chest brought a small smile to her lips.

 

**~ ~**

When Link went to meet that golden wolf again, Midna was grateful for the time it granted her alone. Link didn’t _physically_ go anywhere, of course—his body stayed sprawled on the ground. But he would be busy for the next hour, going over fancy new sword techniques in some sort of spiritual place. Midna didn’t quite understand the concept, and frankly, didn’t care. Link was always fine each time he came back, so why should she care?

This time he met with the wolf, it was waiting outside Castle Town. Once Link was gone, Midna pulled out of his shadow. She did not have to wrap his shadow around her to protect herself from the morning sunlight. That was still taking her some time to get used to.

She floated next to where Link lay for a moment, then turned away from him.

“Why did you do it?” she asked of Zelda. There was no need to speak aloud, but having conversations entirely inside her head made her uncomfortable. She’d do it, when Link was around, but for now, he was not. That was the point.

“I didn’t deserve it,” Midna continued. “What… what you did.” She pressed her hands together in front of her, looking at them more than she ever liked to. They looked so strange, in light that was not twilight. This shouldn’t be possible. She shouldn’t still be here.

Hyrule Castle loomed overhead behind her, that golden barrier still encasing it. The foul sting of its magic was still strong in the air. The fields and trees and surrounding mountains spread out before her, as she hovered three feet in the air.

 _You did not deserve to bear the consequences of my mistakes,_ Zelda argued.

Midna felt herself tremble. “It’s not your fault!” she shouted. “I know I said it was, but _I_ should’ve stopped Zant long before he made it to your world. You- _You_ managed to protect your people, while I could not!”

She dropped her hands to her sides, clenching them into fists. She had been wrong, about Zelda. Zelda was a much better ruler than she would ever be.

“You understand, don’t you? I was their princess, and I _failed them._ ” Something boiled, hot and angry, inside Midna. “Zant did not just take my kingdom from me by surprise,” she spat. “I _saw_ him coming, and didn’t do anything to stop it! I- _I—_ ”

 _I cannot speak for your kingdom, Midna,_ Zelda interjected. She was completely understanding, eternally calm, a patience firm in her voice. _I cannot offer you any words that could make you feel more at peace about that. But, perhaps I can tell you something about my gift that will comfort you._

_I would have done it anyway, even if I did not feel like I owed you anything. You were suffering, and I could not bear to let you continue when I could stop it._

Midna folded her arms across her chest and turned her nose up. A bird tweeted in the distance.

“It was foolish, to give all of yourself up like that,” she huffed.

_Your life is much more important than mine, Midna._

Midna jumped a little, so surprised by those words that she forgot herself. The magic to keep herself hovering was second nature, but she bobbed a little in the air all the same.

“Don’t say that!” she protested, with perhaps more force than necessary.

Zelda chuckled a quiet chuckle that Midna was getting extremely used to hearing. It was a short thrill of amusement, the feel of a content smile. It annoyed Midna greatly every time, because it was always directed at _her._

 _Alright,_ Zelda said. _Then I won’t. But I will say that I am more use here than I would’ve been in that castle. And, it’s not like you can’t return me to where I belong, once this is all over._

Midna rolled that over in her mind. She supposed Zelda was right. If they could ever break the curse that was placed on her, then she should be able to return what Zelda had given. And, Midna did not intend to stay this way for the rest of her life.

She slowly nodded to herself, floating back over to where Link still lay.

 _I’m glad to have done this for you, Midna._ Zelda’s voice rang through her head like a chime. _And, I am glad that you are alive._

Midna froze. She stayed very still, for a long moment, wrestling with all the feelings those words had caused to bubble inside her chest. She was still not perfectly certain she deserved this gift. But…

She swallowed.

“Zelda. Thank you.”


End file.
